cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zone raider (Kane's Wrath)
(C&CM) thanks to whoever helped with the info for the page. I thought it was a vehicle. another thing, i thought that GDI had good AA capability(APC, Pitbull,etc) What this unit looks like?(Assaulthead 12:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC)) (C&CM) Probably like a cross between zone troopers and Missile Squads... Is this an anti-infantry, anti tank and Anti air unit? (Assaulthead 03:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) :I think just anti-tank and air. Raptor22 03:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) She? While going through the various Kane's Wrath articles and webcast, I notice something about the Zone Raider: Everyone reffers to the unit as a "she". Not once have I heard any of the sources call the unit a he. Rather unusual --Eldarone 11:41, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :From an in-universe point of view,is it really that important that they stuff females into power suits? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 11:42, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if every integelence source reported that only female units have been spoted, it probably be some minor footnote of some interest I would imagine. Currently, as far as anyone knows, Nod Commando corps appears to be comprised entirely of women :p But on a serious note, every reference I can find towards the Nod Commando is that they've only used females and made a minor note. I suppose they would do the same if it was interesting. --Eldarone 11:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Time to invoke Rule 34 on Nod Commandos and Zone Raiders :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Are you sure its a female?(Assaulthead 12:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC)) :The IGN and Gamespy articles on Kane's Wrath both refer to the Zone Raider as a "she", and I believe the recent Battlecast Primetime behind the scene's look at Kane's Wrath units also refered to the Zone Raiders as female. --Eldarone 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) the raider is supposed to be a female counterpart of the zone trooper it was created as a female(like Nod Comando), but it may change :That's possible, although all sources points to all women so far. --Eldarone 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, can someone upload a photo of her?(Assaulthead 01:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) We honestly don't have any good ones to post. Maybe after CNCTV's Aftermath show, they'll give us a bunch of pictures like they did last time, but for now, we don't have any. Raptor22 04:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) It looks like here we can see some fan art of the zone raider, not sure if it's just fan art or made with official concept art ahhh please someone help me with the size of the image! :General Kane Nash 02:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I already got the image of the Zone Trooper croped and uploaded, under Zonetraider.jpg. --Eldarone 02:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Crushable? I've never tried with lighter vehicles (Predator or Scorpion tanks for example), only Avatars, but are the Zone raiders non-crushable like the Zone Troopers? MrStompy 01:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Zone Raiders are un-crushable by tier 1 and tier 2 units with the exception of dozer-quipped scorpion tanks and Reckoners. Only tier 3, epic units, and dozer scorpions and reckoners can crush them. (tier 3 is all the units unlocked with the tech center/tech lab/tech assembler) - User:RepublicOfClones Of coure with the exeption of stealth tanks, beam cannons and specters (not sure if stealth tanks need tech lab)MrStompy 07:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Are they capable of clearing garrison ? Since Zone Raiders use grenade-form weapon as primary armament, can they wipe out enemy infantries inside a stationed buildings? General Wild Dog 05:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Never thought of testing that. Why don't you wipe the dust off your KW disc and find that out? Sheldonist 06:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I left my armouries in Beijing and I'm now in Toronto.General Wild Dog 23:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Zone Raiders are more than worth losing the zone troopers. They have the same upgrades,can hit air, and do AOE damage. The only downsides are are less vehicles damage and they destroy buildings slower (no clear garrison, their grenade launchers aren't as accurate as a grenadier's arm with those things plus the raider 'nades are more explosive than their counterparts). -AoBzealot0812 14:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for pointing this out! General Wild Dog 21:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Useless against vehicles? I would debate the 'useless against vehicals' claim, I wiped my freind's GDI harvester army with three squads of ZRs and Harvesters appear to be more heavily armoured than many combat units, at least from my experience. So unless harvesters have thin armour, I'd say that they can kill vehicals easily. 02:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Outcast115